Training
by FinalCrimson
Summary: Lloyd has asked Regal to train him, and he can't help thinking how good the older man looks. Regal x Lloyd. Sex. Yaoi.


**All characters are copyright to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**_This work is intended for mature readers._**

Lloyd and Regal jogged through the forest. The young swordsman was somewhat regretting asking the older man to help him train. Regal pushed his body farther than it had ever gone. Sometimes they woke up earlier or stayed up later lifting, running, sweating.

As they ran, Lloyd couldn't help steal glances at Regal. He had the greatest body Lloyd had ever seen, all rippling muscle and grace. Lloyd blushed and looked away and immediately started to run out of breath.

Regal slowed down and let Lloyd breath before speaking.

"Maybe I'm being too hard on you," he said.

"No," said Lloyd. "I asked you to drill me." A mischievous smile crept on his face.

Regal looked away and scratched the back of his head, and Lloyd noticed the faintest hint of red on his cheeks.

"Okay," said the older man. "We'll jog for a few more minutes. I remember passing a small clearing on our previous job through here. We'll rest there."

Lloyd let him lead the way, and that left him with a perfect view of Regal's ass.

They kept jogging, and the sky was lit with the gild and lavender of sunset and the whispered chirping of birds before they settled in to sleep.

"We're here," said Regal as he turned to face Lloyd. Sweat ran down every curve of his abs, and Lloyd had to stop himself from staring as tiny beads of sweat ran down his body to where his pants dipped right over his crotch.

The swordsman sat down against a large tree, his tank top sticking to his body. Regal took a seat next to him and leaned his head back. Closing his eyes, he took in the smells of the forest. All Lloyd could do was take in the sight next to him, the muscles expanding and contracting as they took in air.

Regal opened one eye and smiled as he caught Lloyd staring. "Are you liking what you see?"

"Um…I – " but before Lloyd could say anything else, Regal pulled him by his shirt and sat him on his lap. Lloyd straddled him and felt shivers run up his spine. He could feel growing pressure hardening under him.

"What are you doing? Don't you love Alicia?" said Lloyd.

Regal looked away from the younger man's eyes. "I have to accept the fact that she's no longer on this planet. I can't change that, and I know she would want me to be happy, just like your mother would want you to."

Lloyd leaned in a little and stopped when Regal's eyes met his. "Now, do you want this?"

"Yes, but I'm a guy and Alicia was a girl."

Regal chuckled, a low, thick sound straight from that steel chest. He closed the distance between them and met Lloyd's mouth with his own. "I'm the president of the largest corporation in this world. I've had servants throw themselves at me, men and women alike, and I enjoy both sexes equally, sometimes just a group of the same sex."

He kissed Lloyd again, slipping his tongue through the swordsman's lips. He pulled away again. "Now I'll ask you again, do you want this?"

Lloyd couldn't speak. He grabbed the sides of Regal's face and pushed himself into him, grinding against his lap as he explored the man's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Lloyd knew Regal would win. He wanted him to.

Regal pulled off Lloyd's tank top and kissed his neck. Lloyd looked down and saw the only layer covering Regal's bulge was his pants.

"You're not wearing any underwear," said Lloyd, almost gasping.

Regal leaned close to his ear. "I don't like wearing them."

"What about when we train?"

"Especially when we train."

Lloyd moaned into another kiss. Regal placed his hands on Lloyd's shoulder and pushed lightly. The swordsman knew exactly what he wanted. He began to remove Regal's grieves and boots and then tugged off his pants. He had a feeling Regal would be bigger than most cocks he's seen, but wasn't prepared for what was in front of him. Nine and a half inches of muscle and steel just for him.

"You can taste it, you know."

Lloyd didn't hesitate. He took in as much as he could and went down nearly to the base. Regal arched his back, caught off guard at just how talented the boy's mouth was. He let a moan escape his lips. Lloyd bobbed his head up and down, sucking on the massive length, and he was enjoying every inch. He ran his tongue on the underside as he brought his head up and over tip, flicking his tongue over the slit.

"Damn, Lloyd, how did you – "

Lloyd silenced him with a long, wet kiss. Regal tasted the faintest trace of him own precum. "Let's just say Zelos isn't all he makes himself out to be."

Regal pushed Lloyd onto the ground and pulled off his boots and pants. He had to stop himself from almost tearing his underwear off him. The brunette was lean muscle, lithe and agile.

"Beautiful," said Regal as he attacked the boy's body with kisses all the way down his torso. He took Lloyd's cock in his mouth and hummed, doing exactly what Lloyd had done to him. Lloyd tried to stop the moans that came out of his mouth as he received the best blowjob he had ever gotten.

He couldn't take it anymore. Lloyd lifted Regal off his erection and kissed him again. "Regal. Take me."

"With pleasure."

Regal grabbed him by his hips and pulled him towards his length. The older man loomed over him, hunger in his eyes and wearing the most sincere smile Lloyd had ever seen. Regal teased Lloyd's hole, running his cock against it, pushing the tiniest force against him.

"Fuck me," Regal.

With spit as his lubricator, regal slowly pushed into the brunette. Lloyd had to cover his mouth with hand, afraid he would scream too loud.

"Are you okay?" said Regal. "We can stop if it hurts."

"Keep going, but go slow."

Regal continued to push deeper, and Lloyd felt the pressure deep under his pelvis. He felt full and satisfied all at once. Regal pushed in all the way to the base then bent over and ran his tongue across Lloyd's neck and up to his mouth.

"Are you ready?"

Lloyd smiled into the kiss and flicked his tongue over Regal's lips and nose. His smile disappeared as Regal pulled out and rammed into him. Lloyd thought of waves against cliffs when Regal entered him, all that beauty and force packed into every wave. After his initial slam, Regal went slow, passionate. They stared into each other's eyes and kissed. Lloyd couldn't get enough. He locked his finger into Regal's long hair. The low bowtie came undone, and blue locks spilled around them.

Regal quickened his pace, every thrust becoming more forceful, more powerful, and Lloyd loved every feeling of it. He ran his hands down Regal's arms feeling chords of rippling muscle through tight skin. Regal was physical perfection, and his cock was the final proof.

The older man watched the boy squirm under him, the way he opened himself to him and received the pounding, the moans and gasps that escaped his perfect lips when his cock met the spot that sent shivers up the boy's spine.

Regal looped his arms under Lloyd's legs, his hands pushed against the small of his back. Lloyd still had his hands wrapped into his long hair. Regal pushed himself to his feet and pinned Lloyd against the tree.

Their bodies pressed against each other, chest to chest, mouth to mouth as the older man didn't pull out of the tightness enveloping his cock and continued to pump into that perfect heat.

"How do you like that ass?" said Lloyd in between grunts and gasps.

"It's the best I've had," he said.

Regal held onto Lloyd as he sat down. He rested his hands against Lloyd's hips and let the younger man take control.

Lloyd bounced himself on Regal's cock and his vision began to blur as Regal grasped Lloyd's erection and pumped it in time to his bounces.

"Regal," moaned Lloyd. "I'm about to…"

Regal let go and slipped his arms around Lloyd and pushed so Lloyd's back was arched. He pumped faster, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the twilit forest.

"Cum for me," breathed Regal.

Lloyd exploded all over their bare chests as he crushed his mouth against the other's.

Regal came soon after that, burying his cock deep into Lloyd as liquid dripped out. Lloyd gasped for air as the liquid continued filling him. Regal pushed one final time and lifted Lloyd off of him then turned him around to lick at his hole.

Lloyd dropped to his knees and fit Regal's cock into his mouth, licking all that was left of their experience. Regal grabbed him and pushed him back down onto his cock, still hard and throbbing its final moments.

"Fuck, Regal. That was incredible," said Lloyd as he rocked his hips to feel the pleasure he was missing.

The older man chuckled again and left a lingering kiss. He pushed upwards and pumped Lloyd's ass a few more times.

"I think we're going to enjoy our training a lot more."


End file.
